Job Hunting
by yoru no ame
Summary: Kurogane finds himself employed at a seedy establishment, hired by a skinny blonde who smiles too much. No specific pairings. WARNING: Just to be safe - this story contains some elements of implied homosexuality.


WARNING: Again, just to be on the safe side, if the the idea of implied homosexuality bothers you, DON'T READ ANY FURTHER. The gay's a bit subtle, but it's there.

Job Hunting

It was an angry man that stalked down the street, hands in his pockets, taking one big step then another. Why was no place hiring? If he didn't know better, which he wasn't sure he did, he would say _she_ was the one behind it all. _Bitch_.

_I'm sorry sir, that position has just been filled._ Time after time after time. Even with signs still posted. 'Help wanted. Inquire within.' _Bastards_.

It was still daylight out but a cold front was moving in and the temperature had plummeted a great deal in a short time. Best to go home for now. Start fresh in the morning.

A sudden yell of, "Never come back!" drew his attention to the other side of the street where a tall man with unusually broad shoulders and long black hair roughly escorted a slighter and ill-kept man out the door of a small building with black windows.

"Youu cant... …kich me oout," the ill-kept man slurred, "youu dont wurk 'ere." _Damn_ _drunk_.

The tall man didn't dignify the comment with one of his own, merely shoved the man on his way and went back inside.

Now _here_ was an opportunity. If patrons were having to kick troublemakers out themselves, this bar obviously was in need of someone to help with security. He crossed the street with renewed determination.

It was a small place. Only five normal sized paces from the door to the counter where a skinny blond wanted to know, "What can I get you?"

The self-appointed bouncer was nursing a drink at the end of the bar but Kurogane paid him no mind.

"A job," he replied to answer the blond. "I'm looking for work."

"Oh?" The blond looked him up and down as much as was possible considering the counter in the way. "And you want to work _here_? I'm not sure you're really the type of person we're after."

Not again. He was _not_ going to go through this _again_. "Now listen, you!" It was difficult to keep his voice at an appropriate level. "I just saw that guy over there," he flicked his thumb in the other guy's general direction, "kick out a drunk slob. Don't try telling me you don't need help here."

"Ooh!" The skinny man said, finally seeing how the pieces of the puzzle fit together. "You want to be our protector!" He literally beamed. Plastered this ridiculously huge grin across his face. It was hard to look at. _Idiot_.

"I think "bouncer" is the word people usually use in this kind of place."

"Well, then Mr. Bouncer, do you have any experience doing this kind of work?"

He cringed at the form of address but supposing he had asked for it, he left it alone. "My last job was as a bodyguard."

"And why did you leave?" A suitable question, though not one he wanted to answer.

"I was… laid off."

"Oh, you were _fired_."

"I was _not_ fired! I was _laid off_!" He took a deep calming breath. Yelling was not a good way to get a new job. He was about to describe how Tomoyo had said he could come back to work for her eventually but decided a potential employer might frown upon hiring someone so set to leave them as soon as possible. And seeing as there was a condition on his future employment, _only if you manage to get another job in the meantime_, he kept his mouth studiously closed.

"And when would you like to start? If you're willing, you can start tomorrow."

"You run this bar?" He knew he sounded skeptical – again, not a good way to make a good impression – but seeing at it looked like the job was already his anyway, he didn't feel the need to go overboard on the niceties.

"No, but I think I like you, Mr. Bouncer. You get so riled up at little things. I have my influences with the owner. He won't have any objections to my decision."

As Kurogane was leaving his new place of employment – The Unicorn, he noticed – his vision went to a low stage in the middle of the bar room floor. The poles in the stage didn't register in his mind as they should, though later he would remember noticing them. It would only be then that he would begin to fear what he had gotten himself into.

--

Author's Notes: A while back I was in a mood where all I wanted to write was crack. This was as good as I could come up with. The original idea called for a much longer fic, but I don't think that is going to happen. The owner of the club was going to be Taishakuten of all people, who took in Fai after Fai's father and the love of Taishakuten's life, Ashura, died. Additional appearances were to be made by young Ashura (but not little Ashura, because that would just be wrong), Yasha (who, if you're an incredibly good guesser, you'll notice was in this part of the story as well), Saiga and Kakei.


End file.
